Misc. Plugins
These are plugins that don't quite fit into other categories. If they belong somewhere else, they may be moved to their appropriate locations and, on the same note, plugins that seem to form a category of their own will be given a new page for said category. If you have a problem regarding a script here, please refrain from using the comments section to place a inquiry- you will get a much quicker response if you asked in the Discord server instead. = Menu This category is used for plugins who had new features to existing menus. Custom Unit Window By Goinza. It adds a new window in the unit screen that shows three things: growth stats, support bonus details and states descriptions. A custom Growthless version edited by LadyRena is now available here, which fills the empty space with supports. (Note: to switch between windows on the unit use the left and right arrows keys). Convoy View By LadyRena. This plugin adds a new feature to the Convoy screens, letting you view items even if a unit's inventory is full. It also renames the "Take Out" string for space reasons. It is plug and play - simply drop it in your plugin folder and you're good to go. Class/Parameter This category is used for plugins that affect classes and parameters. Custom Skill Learning By Goinza. This plugin allows a unit to learn a skill based on its level and class (Awakening and Fates style). By default, SRPG Studio already lets a unit learn a skill based on its level, but not in its class. Instructions on how to use this plugin are included inside the file. Pseudorandom Bonus EXP Level Ups By LadyRena. This plugin "fixes" the Bonus EXP Level Up system. In Vanilla, only 3 stats may be raised at most, and it often ignores growth chances. This plugin changes that, randomizing the amount of statups every time a Bonus EXP Level is given out and using the built-in growth chances, including +2s for above-100% growths and not increasing 0% growths. To use, simply put this plugin in your Plugins folder. However, if you have Mov as a growth or any extra stats added to your game, you will need to edit Line 123. The *7 will need to be increased. Happy leveling! Class Change Rework By Balberith. This plugin changes how class changing works, and removes the numerical limits on class changing. If items are used to class change, an unpromoted unit will use Class Group 1 when class changing, and a promoted unit will use Class Group 2 when class changing. NOTE: for this plugin to work as intended, a unit's promotion classes must be put into their Class Group 1, and a unit's class change classes must be put into their Class Group 2. Class Change Split Items By SomeGuy. This plugin allows for classes to have multiple promotion options that each require a different item. Instructions in comments at top. Trait System for Units By Goinza. This script add "Traits", which work similar to the Races, but instead of being for classes, the traits can be assigned to individual units. They can also be assigned to classes, weapons and items. This system includes making weapons be effective against units with a certain trait, restricting the use of weapons and items to units with a certain trait, and making the traits a possible requirement for a class change. Instructions on how to add traits are on the readme file. Custom Parameter Names per Unit & Class By LadyRena. Includes LvUp_1 script, which increases stats on-screen one at a time, but these two scripts can be installed separately from each other without issue. Custom Parameter Names allows you to set the Custom Parameters listed in-file on either Units, Classes, or both to customize the name of parameters; for instance, a no-armor class may have Def renamed to Tgh, for Toughness, to emphasize that it is their innate toughness that allows them to take hits. Simply install the script and set the custom parameters as instructed in CustParamNames.js, which can be opened with any text editor, like Notepad. Reclassing System By Goinza. This plugin lets you change a unit's class to another of the same tier in the base. Basically, the unit has two class groups that it uses to change classes: the first one is for when is unpromoted, and the other when is promoted. The details on how to use it are in the readme. Random Enemy Level Ups By Balberith. This plugin randomly generates enemy levels based on their class and custom growth rates. You also won't have to calculate and plugin enemy stats by hand. This plugin does it for you. Details and customization options are in the readme. UPDATE: Now includes further customization options. These options include: * Use extra levels for promoted units * Overrides using difficulty custom parameters * Set a minimum bound for stats * Set a maximum bound for stats * Calculate stats based on averages * Set growth rates to custom parameters outside of the bonuses Last Updated 1/13/2020 Random Stat Variance on Reinforcements By Goinza. This scripts give random variance on the stats of reinforcements. By default, each unit has it's own variance, and that variance is applied on all it's stats, so all stats get up or down on the same amount. The default amount can go from -3 to 3 (including 0). If you want a specific unit to have a different variance than the defaul 3, or you want to give a specific variance for each stat, you have to use the custom parameters of the units. Explanation on how to use the custom parameters are on the script itself. Statmatch By LadyRena. This script can transfer the stats of one unit to another using only Custom Parameters. However, both units must be present at turn start in the plugin's current version. To use, add the Custom Parameter {BaseUnit:true} to the unit you wish to copy the stats of, and give the Custom Parameter {CopyUnit:true} to the one receiving the stats. Additionally, ensure the Copy Unit has all stats set to 0. Then, simply load a map with both units active on it and engage in a turn change. Scaled EXP System By LadyRena. This script enables a set of EXP amounts, one per level, as well as a set of EXP growth scales, also tied to level. Simply follow the instructions in the file and you'll be fine. Enjoy! EDIT: Now includes a custom version of the Dynamic EXP Bar plugin. This is optional but highly recommended. UI This category is used for plugins that affect the in-game user interface (UI) in some shape or form. Colorable Item Names By LadyRena. This nifty plugin allows you to customize the colors of specific item & weapon names! It is also very easy to use - simply add it to your Plugin folder and then create a Custom Parameter on the item {color:"colorhere"} - for example, {color:"blue"} will net you a deep blue, distinct from the item drops, or {color:"red"}, which obtains a hot new crimson coloration! You can even add custom colors to it yourself quite easily - just get a hex code and add "0x" to the start of it, along with a new if statement to check for your desired color name. Enjoy! Class Type and Race Icons on Unit Screen By Goinza and TactHack. This plugin adds 2 icons representing the class type and the race of the unit, next to the level and hp shown in the unit screen. Also, when a weapon is effective against a certain class type or race, instead of showing the name, it will show the icon of said class type or race. Those two modifications are separated on two different scripts, so you can choose to use either one or both scripts, depending on the need of your project. Stat Bars Script by Goinza. Bars by Lyolf and Learning Standard. This script adds bars to all the unit stats, so you can have a better idea on how the stats are advancing and how close is the unit to max a stat. Also, the max stats will have a different color that normal stats. Details on how to use this script are in the readme file. Dynamic RealBattle UI By Goinza and Hex. This script allows to change the UI of the RealBattle screen dynamically, depending on the unit, chapter or faction. For example, you can make a custom UI for a specific chapter, make a custom UI for each faction. At the same time, you can have a custom UI for a specific unit that overrides the default UI for the map or faction. The instructions on how to set up this are in the script itself. The link also comes with some assets that can be used to test the script, because some of the default assets don't work when using this plugin. Hide 0 Avoid Display on Terrain By LadyRena. This plugin hides the Avoid +0 on non-avoid-boosting terrain, causing it to just display the name of the terrain in question. Show Terrain's Recovery Value By Repeat, modified from Rena's Hide 0 Avoid script. Displays the HP recovery amount recovered by relevant terrain, or the amount of damage dealt by that terrain, with different text for each. Change Enemy Range Color By Goinza. Changes the color of the panel that shows the attack range of all enemies from the default yellow to whatever color you want to choose. Individual Enemy Range By Goinza. This script allows to mark individual enemy units and check their range, without having to enable the range of other enemies. Instruction of the script are in the readme file. Centered Title Menu Original Script by Goinza, modified by LadyRena. This script centers the title menu. Simply drop it in Plugins and enjoy! Horizontal Title Menu By LadyRena. This script creates a horizontal title menu. However, it will often push offscreen on smaller resolutions, so using at least 800x600 is recommended. Simply drop in Plugins and enjoy! Invisible Menu Bars By LadyRena. This script makes the official title menu bars invisible, allowing you to work your "menu" in to the background image of the title splash. Just drop in Plugins and enjoy! Character Illustrations By Goinza. This script adds the unit's character illustration to several screens on the game: combat forecast, level up, weapon selecting and item menu. You can choose which of them you want to use it, in case some of them are not wanted. More details on the readme. Staff Animations By Goinza. This script adds real battle animations for some types of staves. The staves animations are treated as magic attacks, so the classes that use staves must have a magic animation assigned to them. Details on how to use it are in the readme, read carefully the instructions. This plugin also comes with a official script by SapphireSoft to add a song to the staves animations different to the normal battle song. Dynamic Graphic Phase By Goinza. This script allows to change the graphics used for each phase (player, enemy and ally). While the editor allows to change said graphic, this script lets you use a different graphic for each map. For example, if you want to change the enemy phase graphic for each different faction that you fight in your game, you can use this to make that happen. Details on how to use the custom parameters are inside the file. Split-Screen Battle Backgrounds By LadyRena. A no-installation-required plugin, this plugin sets half the screen to the terrain background of the attacking unit, and the other half to the defending unit in Real Battle. Simply put it in the plugin folder, and you're good to go! Detailed Unit Window By Repeat. Changes the Medium and Large settings from the official plugin, config-largemapunitwindow.js. This plugin stuffs more useful information into the unit window (when hovering your cursor over a unit) so you don't have to jump in and out of a bunch of unit menus when trying to do some sweet sweet math. Plug and play, but the readme has some essential information about the included files. Show Objective on Map By Repeat. Adds a third window to the map screen, besides the normal terrain and unit windows. This window shows user-defined text and is intended to be used to display the objective, so the player doesn't have to go into the Objective menu. Details on how to use this are in the readme. Warning and Talk Markers By Repeat. When selecting a unit, enemies with effective weapons and high critical rates are given a blinking marker. Units that can talk with your selected unit are also marked. Directions are in the readme and the file itself. New Functions/Systems This category is used for plugins that add completely new functionality or systems that are not native to SRPG Studio. Iron Man Difficulty By Goinza. This script allows the user to create a iron man difficulty, where the player can't reset the chapters, even if the units die. To make this, the player now can't make a save file, instead, they can use the "Suspend" command to temporarily save the game, and return later, but this save gets erased when loaded, so the player can't use it as a checkpoint. Instructions on how to use this script are in the file itself. Forge System By Goinza. It allows the user to forge weapons to increase their stats. By default, the plugin does not require custom parameters, but there are some parameters that can be added, depending on the circumstances. Detailed instructions are in the readme file. There is also an option to repair used or broken weapons. Both features (forge and repair) are separated from each other, so if you want you can have just one or both of them. Random Chest Reward System By LadyRena. This plugin allows the user to set a list of items and chances for them to be obtained from a Chest with an empty output. To use, follow the instructions inside the file - it can be opened with any text editor. Random Map System By LadyRena. This plugin allows for specially-marked maps to be chained in to each other at random. Maps should be marked with the custom parameters {LevelReq:#, LevelCutoff:#} '''to qualify. To facilitate random map selection, create an event that utilizes the Change Scene event, and select "Battle Result". Random Maps cannot head to Base. Transform System By Goinza. It adds a new Transform stat, allowing for units to transform into another class. The value of the stat can be changed for every battle the unit participates and for every turn. When the unit reaches the max of the stat, it transforms at the beginning of the turn. Once the unit is transformed, the process is basically the same, with the difference that the unit will untransform when the stat reaches the value 0. If the unit possess this stat, it can be viewed below the HP bar in the unit screen. Instructions on how to use this script along with the details on the custom parameters are in the readme. Roguelike Reinforcement System By LadyRena. This plugin scrambles the locations of reinforcements on the map, leading to a Roguelike-dungeon-crawling style setup, where foes can pop up just about anywhere. In order to use this script, pop it in the Plugin folder and add a custom parameter to your map, '''RogueSpawn, which should be set to true. Enemy reinforcements should not spawn within their Movement distance of the player's units - if they do, contact LadyRena for further research immediately. Fog of War By Goinza and Lady Rena. This plugin enables Fog of War on specially marked maps, adds an invisible Vision stat, and allows the creation of Torch items that temporarily increase vision range. A Readme file is included and should be given a thorough...read...before use. Support System By Goinza. This script introduces the support rank mechanics so you don't have to make a lot of variable to keep track of every single support rank. Now, you only need a global switch for each support and some custom parameters. Detailed instructions are inside the file itself. Neutral Faction By Goinza and Lady Rena. Art assets edited by Leafy. This script adds a new faction that is hostile to every other faction, so it can attack and be attacked by your units, your allies and your enemies. Instructions on how to add neutral untis are detailed in the readme. Note: the objective screen won't reflect the neutral faction. Instead, they will be considered part of the enemy faction, but besides that graphical detail, the script works as intended. Exploration System By Goinza. This script allows for making maps without combat that work similar to the exploration part of a regular JRPG. You control an unit and can move it around, interacting with objects and other units. Details on how to use the system are in the readme. AI This category is used for plugins that affect the artificial intelligence (AI) used by the engine. Improved AI - Average Damage By Goinza. This script improves the way the AI select units to attack, so instead of giving most of the importance to the damage, it makes a better balance considering hit rate, critical rate and amount of attacks by round. It also changes the priority of the AI, so it will give more importance to possible one round kills, attacking without a counterattack, and avoid making suicide attacks (attacking a unit that can one round kill it). For a more detailed explanation, check the file of the plugin itself. Other For anything and everything that in the end absolutely do not fit any other kind of category on the site. Deathsell By LadyRena. This plugin sells all non-important items for their sale value upon a unit's death in combat. It requires no special installation - just pop it in your plugins folder and you're good to go! However, it is incompatible with Returnall. Returnall By LadyRena. You know how Important-marked items get returned to convoy upon unit death? This plugin sends ALL of a unit's items back to convoy instead. No special installation is required, but it is incompatible with Deathsell. Wandguard By LadyRena. Modifies the list of item types protected from theft to include Healing Staves. That's it. Mastery Skill By Goinza. This script allows to create an item that teaches a different skill for each unit, depending on its class. The item must be a custom item with the keyword "Mastery", and the unit or its class must have the custom parameter "mastery", with the value being the ID of the skill you want the unit to learn. More details on how the script works are in the file itself. Weapon Stealing + Held Weapon Guard By LadyRena. Modifies the Item Stealing system to enable Weapon Theft, but protects the equipped weapon from being stolen. Sidequest Redirect By LadyRena. If a sidequest is available from multiple quests, this script enables you to dynamically return to the chapter you left off at when finishing it. Simply put it in plugins and call the following code in the closing event of the sidequest: RedirectControl.doRedirect() Custom Pursuit By Aren. A small script that adds a follow up attack for every multiple of the pursuit value a unit is faster than its opponent. RNG Options By Goinza. This script allows you to change the RNG used to calculate hit rates for each different difficulty of the game. The RNG availables are 1RN, 2RN and the Hybrid RN used in Fire Emblem Fates. So you can change the RNG to whatever you want, or you can make it different for each difficulty. For example, having 2RN in easy mode and 1RN in normal mode. Durability Item Rework By LadyRena. This script enables custom-setting the amount of uses a Durability Repairing item can restore to items it targets. Read the instructions in-file for how to use it. Percentile Healing Items By LadyRena. This script enables the creation of custom Percent-based HP healing items. Read the instructions inside for how to use the script. Equipment Script By LadyRena. This script enables two custom item types, Shield and Accessory. To use, read the instructions in-file. Revival Herb By LadyRena. This script creates a type of revival item. They are one-use, automatic consumables that activate upon the death of the unit holding them. They restore the unit to full HP and disappear. To use, create any item with the custom parameter {Revival:true}. Instructions are also in-file! Autosave By piketrcechillas. This plugin autosaves at the start of each turn of Player Phase, and create a new Load Auto Save button on title menu. For example, if you are at turn 5 and load autosave you'll be at turn 4. Select FX By Repeat. With this plugin, you can give unique sound effects to player units when they are selected during battle, for example with little voice lines like later FE games do. Details are in the readme.Category:Plugins